Determine clinical safety and tolerability and to evaluate invasive hemodynamic parameters with a range of oral doses of SB217242 in outpatient with moderate to severe chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. To determine clinical efficacy by assessing exercise tolerance, arterial blood gases, oxygen gradients, expiratory flow volume curves, DLCO and dyspnea and to assess pharmacokinetics.